Claire's way
by MandyEliseCullen
Summary: Claire's life is different from most people, she has a pack of werewolves and her best friends to help her along the way, but what if she can't always be protected? can she always have her way? Not stephenie meyer dont claim to be. No characters are mine
1. Poor Quil

Claire's POV

I looked up at the ceiling , it was beaming the sun through the curtains that hung from the windows. I sat up and stretched my arms and pulled my hair out of the pony tail I wore all night. I looked around as I saw my pink polka dot boxers on, and my white tank top coming up a little showing my tan skin. I got out of my bed and walked down my Aunts creaky wooden stairs and saw that my best friend Quil, was waiting on the couch when he heard me and turned around. I saw his sparkling brown eyes look me up and down, they were warm like always, I blushed and looked at the ground as I, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice. I walked out of the kitchen and walked back over and sat next to Quil, who hadn't said a word to me yet, that was weird, so I thought I would start the conversation.

" Good morning Quil" I smiled over to him and took a sip of my glass of orange juice and put it on the coffee table.

"Morning Claire" he sent a soft smile towards me, and I looked at him a little confused.

"What's wrong Quil?" I smiled and touched his hand. He looked at me when I touched his hand, with sad eyes I pleaded to get him to tell me. "Please tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you sad" I put my hand to his face and sat closer to him just keeping my hand on top of his.

"My grandfather passed away last night.." Even before he finished I jumped up and swung my arms around his neck and held him assuring him everything will be okay. I knew how much his Grandfather meant to him, he would have killed himself, to have kept him alive, but his grandfather had been getting more and more sick lately. He was sobbing in my neck, I felt terrible.

"It'll be okay Quil, I promise." I kissed his cheek. "Come on you need to eat something, I'm making you breakfast." I smiled and hopped of his lap, and pull his hand a little, and he stuttered to his feet and walked slumped as I held his hand and put my other hand around his waist and walked into the kitchen and sat him in the first chair I saw.

"Stay mutt, don't go and run off" I smiled and he gave me a sad smile, but I was just glad he smiled a little. I mixed some pancake batter together and put them on the pan, I also made bacon, I made one pancake for me, and 10 for Quil, he had a huge appetite. He just was huge in general, he was tall like 6 foot something and he was all muscle, he was wearing a shirt that showed he had muscles today, not that anyone would have ever doubted him. I placed the plate on the table one pancake on mine and like 3 pieces of bacon, and Quil's was like a tower of pancakes, and like 8 pieces of bacon. I smiled at him and sat next to him closely and put my hand on his leg and intertwined our fingers. And Cut up my Pancake.

"Eat Quil, or I'll shove it down your mouth." I smiled and he gave a little sad smile back. I remember we needed syrup, I got up and got the syrup and sat down and poured him a glass of milk. He smiled at me and we both finished at the same time.

"All done?" He nodded and I smiled and stood up and put his dishes in the sink, and I sat down and brought his hand on the table and held it, tracing it softly.

"Now everything's going to be okay, I'm here I wont leave you till I know your okay, What do you need to do today?" I smiled at him, and kept tracing hearts on his finger. He smiled and spoke slowly.

"Well Emily and Billy, are taking care of all the funeral arrangements, so they told me and take a day and clear my mind." He answered very sad and low. I walked over to him and put my arm around his neck, and sat on his lap, I pulled my hand up to his face.

"Everything will be okay Quil." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I promise."

He just smiled and shrugged, and I saw another tear. I wiped it off his face and hugged him again closely.

"Come on Quil" I said nicely, and pulled his hands up the stairs looking back to see if he was okay.

"Were laying down" He looked like he needed sleep, he didn't refuse, but he didn't look confident in wanting to lay down. I got to the top of the steps and put my arm around his waist, and walked him into my room, and laid him down on the bed, and pulled the cover away from him, he didn't need it. Also, I closed my window, darkening my room, and he took off his shoes, laid his head on the pillow and collapsed back, he looked so worn out, like he had been up all night, He probably was. He looked so handsome, laying in my white sheets and he looked so peaceful laying there, facing me as I folded my covers and put them on the floor, I smiled and laid next to him pushing his brown hair back, He had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen on his face as I did this. I smiled back at him, and he held out his arms and I cuddled up close to him.

"Quil your handsome." I heard his heart beat faster and looked at his face, which he had a huge grin, that almost knocked me out, my heart began to beat faster as he gazed down at me, and kissed my head.

"Oh really? Did you hit your head?" I smiled and giggled, and looked up at him "No Quil I didn't hit my head silly, I just think your amazing looking, is that okay?" He smiled and let out a low chuckle, I smiled and looked back up at him, and he was still staring at me smiling.

"It's fine, your Beautiful Claire." I smiled and sat there closely absorbing how warm, and comfortable he was, It was like I was made to fit there. I fell asleep cuddling in his arms, I was so comfortable that I never ever wanted to move. I looked around as I saw the sun going down. Quil was still sleeping so I laid in his arms stroking his face with my hand tickling it. As I smiled up at his beautiful body radiating heat towards me. I watched him(not like stalker watched him, but lovingly watched him sleep) as his chest rose up & down. He was amazingly gorgeous, so tan and muscular he could barely fit on my bed, it was hilarious but it was cute that he tried, I smiled noticing on my clock that it said 12:00pm. I must have sat here for at least three hours. Uh I have school tomorrow I thought and sighed and snuggled closer to Quil, knowing that being close to him relaxes me so that I could fall asleep and what happened? .. Well I fell asleep, in his arms I never rested better then that before.


	2. Mya, school life

**Okay, so im new at this, and i know there's alot , alot of mistakes, sorry =} **

**but, yeah review and tell me what ya think? .. more chapters coming soon.**

* * *

Before I knew it, my alarm went off, I didn't even know I put it on, I guess my Aunt must have (remind me to thank her for that later) I looked over and saw Quil's tan arm still around me as he smiled seeing my face. I smiled and looked up at him

" Would you like me to stay here with you? Or is it okay for me to go to school?" I suggested to him, knowing his answer. 'Education always comes first.' Yeah right I thought, Jake and Embry and Seth all told me about how he skipped all the time, Quil was such a bad ass in the day, now he's like always trying to protect me.

Quil smiled and looked at me. "You know very well go to school, Ill be fine, I have to go run some errands anyways." He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face, then my alarm went off again I hit it off, and smiled as I got out of bed and stretched, and I looked over at Quil who was checking out my butt by the way, but I just put it out more. I loved to make him get all uncomfortable it was hilarious to see his face when I did that, he always thought so sexual too. Ha-ha I love Quil, Did I say that I mean Quil is my best friend I love him as a friend, uh whatever. I smiled and went over to my dresser and picked out a very stylish outfit that Nessie loved to pick out, every once in a while.

It was these Blue jeans from Urban outfitter, that had some bleach on them with ripped holes where you can see my knees and some thigh, loved it. I smiled looking at it, then I picked out a collar stripped polo blue and white shirt, with a yellow polo sign, and a white, and yellow tank underneath my shirt, with a black vest over top, and some ugg boots over my jeans. I think I'll just keep my hair curly after I take a shower, I had ringlets that were natural when I got out the shower.

I walked over to Quil and kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear very lightly.

" Everything will be okay, I promise" He smiled and nodded and laid back in bed. And looked so comfortable, so I just walked out my bedroom silently with my clothes in my hands and closed the door lightly, and walked towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway, I turned on the water and set my clothes to change in on the tan brown counter, and put my pj's in the laundry basket next to the toilet. I walked into the shower ,washed my hair, my face, shaving my legs, putting this good smelly lotion on, turned off the shower , put a towel around me, and dried off. My hair was already dried and curly as it laid on top and over my shoulders it was like a dark chestnut brown that just had a shine to it when it was curly I loved it. So I got dressed, put on my boots, applied some make up, and walked out, put my hand through my hair, as I walked down the steps quietly, remembering Quil, was in the other room sleeping.

I smiled at my Aunt Emily, who was in the kitchen and I grabbed a warm blueberry muffin. I got my keys off the counter, and book bag, and ran out the door to the car. I got in my little black dodge neon, and drove to pick up my best friend Mya on the way, we've been best friends since we were four years old. She always knew everything about everything, She could write 1000 books about me. That's just how well she knew me alone.

She smiled at me as she climbed in the passenger seat, and said to me "Hey girl how's your morning so far?" She smiled and winked, 'gosh how did she know?, did I look that dumbfounded?'

I smiled and looked over at her "You know , Quil spent the night, I comforted him, his granddad just passed away, they were like beyond compare close" She smiled, and I could feel her eyes comforting me, knowing how bad everything that affected Quil affected me.

She smiled and nodded "Well as long as he's okay, you will be" she smiled at me and finished "OH , and Claire there's a party this weekend, at my house if you want to come. It'll be so fun, I would really like you there, Mad alcohol, and stuff. You told me you wanted to hit up a party this year remember?" She mentioned, I smiled "Of course I will come to your party" I smiled knowing I might regret this later.

Mya laughed and I pulled into 'La Push High school parking lot'. I noticed my other friends in the parking lot, We were the people everyone wanted to be, I always had guys on me, but then I didn't, it was like this since Mya and I became friends, Everybody always told us this, but we didn't really care, we liked everybody and talked to everyone. That's was my plan, Mya liked to gossip and play miss popular, but as for me I was friends with everyone and people would tell me I'm popular but it didn't bother nor upset me.

I waved at my friends and Mya did too, as I pulled into the second parking lot next to our friend Ryan, he was a really nice guy, I think he was friends with everyone like Mya and I , so us three all got along together. I really liked him as a guy friend he always told me straight up, when it had to do with guys, even though he was nice to Mya and I, he was such an asshole to every other girl in our school.

We talked to everyone as the first bell rang, and I ran to class, and made it in just as the bell stopped ringing, I had Chemistry for first period. The rest of the day want by so long and aggravating to me to the core, I was so glad when the final bell rang.

I ran outside to find it raining again, so I put my hood up and started my car warming it up, Mya was already on her way by the time I started the car, I put on the heat, as Mya climbed in the car. "Hey girl"

I smiled to her as she got in.

"Okay so my parties moved to , tonight" I looked at her shocked

"How come?" She smiled and giggled at my expression.

"Parents are going away tonight till Friday, so it'll give me time to clean after wards, and I wont have to go to school tomorrow." She smiled and winked at me, as I was speeding around turns, and I just looked at her then nodded

"Okay ill be there, what time?" She smiled at me

"Around 7, I need you to help me set up and get ready, and bring some money, god only knows how much my parents left me" I smiled and nodded as she got out of the car and walked in her brown and blue house. It was huge, but it wasn't as big as Ryan's they were both rich mine was like a 4 bedroom brick, single family home. I was happy with my house, I sped all the way home pulling up at my house I saw Quil's car as I slowed down, I just realized I was going 90 on a slippery wet road hopefully Quil didn't hear that, ' right?' I saw him walking out of the house underneath the porch with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. 'Great, he's mad at me' I slowed down and pulled in and turned off my music and parked the car, and locked it. I grabbed my book bag, and ran to the porch.

"HI QUIL!" I smiled and ran threw my book bag on the porch and hugged him tightly feeling his chest underneath my head. He chuckled

"Claire, please don't speed again, I could hear your tires squeak it scared the crap out of me." I smiled up at him and looked like I did something terribly wrong.

"I'm so sorry Quil, will you ever forgive me" I gave him the puppy dog face, and pouted. He chuckled a warm laugh and a smile stretched across his face

"Of course Claire Bear." I smiled. "Thanks Quil, I swear I'm sorry." He nodded

"Well I'm going over My cousin's for dinner tonight, Would you like to come?" He smiled, I felt my chest sink lower, as I would have to cancel on my best friend.

"Uh I cant Quil see, Mya is having a few friends over( He wouldn't allow me to go to parties with alcohol or guys) and I promised her I would go." I frowned and looked down. He smiled as we walked into the house

"Its perfectly fine Claire, You should have some fun." He smiled and leaned down.

" I got to go though, but I'll text you" And with that he smiled and hugged me and left. I frowned.

I put my books on the table with my keys and brought my phone with me to my bedroom, I laid it out on my desk, then put on some make up and curled my hair a little more professional, then just letting it loose.

I picked out a black dress with some red heels, and a cute long necklace. I looked like I was going to a club, but god only knows how Mya will look. I smiled and then my phone vibrated across my desk

_"From Quil_

_Thanks for all the help, Claire-bear. I miss you, what are you up to ?"_

_I smiled as I gleamed over the text message, god he's so cute. I mean how can I not be friends with him._

_"To Quil_

_Your welcome, anytime; always. I miss you more, and nothing putting make up on, about to eat something. What about you Quilly?"_

Quil would kill me for that name, but its okay. I loved it, the door bell rang and I sprinted down stairs and opened the door to find a slutty Mya walking in.

''Hey, I thought I was supposed to meet you at your house'' she smiled and looked at me.

" yeah , yeah I knew I would have to pick out an outfit for you." I looked at my Aunt Emily who looked appalled. I gave her an apologetic smile, and walked up stairs to my phone. I called Nessie who is my best friend that understands me and knows a secret Mya doesn't know about Quil and the others.

After two rings she answered

"Hello"

"HEY" I smiled excitedly.

She giggled "What's up Claire"

"Okay move away from all hearing ears and people, and your not aloud to tell anyone what I'm saying" I giggled.

She answered excitedly "Okay okay now I'm good"

"Okay Quil will kill me if you tell so DON'T" I emphasized 'don't' for Quil's sake.

"OKAY OKAY TELL ME!" She laughed.

"Alright so Mya's throwing a party, at her house parent's are gone and you said you needed time away around 'normal' people. So come, meet at my house in 15mins, and say your spending the night, My Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam will be in bed by the time we get back" I smiled at Mya who was looking at outfits who smiled at me, and my plan.

"OH MY GOD, YES THAT WORKS! I LOVE YOU CLAIRE BE THEIR SOON!" I smiled and hung-up.

I called to Mya "Nessie will be here in 20mins" She giggled and we jumped up and down , as my phone vibrated with a text.

_"From Quil_

_Ah, nothing much, running around my house looking for pictures of gramps L , but I'm okay. Is Mya torturing you to look more 'ya know'? lol"_

I smiled over at Mya , and giggled 'god Quil knew me so well'. I started to text him back but the door bell rang, Mya and I screeched

"AHH NESSIES HERE" we jumped, leaped and skipped to the door as Aunt Emily opened it. Nessie was there standing with a bag as Bella pulled away, waving.

I smiled and Aunt Emily let Nessie in and waved away. I giggled and ran to hug her, Mya followed and hugged Nessie too, Nessie could pass as 18 but she's really 16 like me so it was cool.


	3. Paaartay !

**Alright, so ya like? heres another. a lil mixed up, i wrote while i was sick but yeah (: tell me what cha think? :}**

* * *

We all ran up the stairs down the hallway to my room, Uncle Sam was out, and my Little cousin Leah Uley was sleeping in her bedroom. We were quiet not to wake her up but once in my room, we all threw around clothes and by the time it was to leave, I had my hair in more professional ringlets, perfected 'thanks Nessie'. A black cocktail dress same as Nesses' but she was wearing red, with black heels while, I had red heels that were 'so cute'.

We all piled out and I got out 200 bucks from the bank and so did Nessie, we got Nessie to buy the Alcohol ( she offered so I jumped to take it), jeez did she bring a lot. She brought out a kegger and everything else you could think of we put it all in my trunk and headed to Mya's as we all sung to Miley Cyrus, Blink 182, and Michael Jackson. ( can you say worst play list ever? Ha-ha)

We all had big smiles on our face as we got out of the car and walked towards Mya's door, she unlocked the door and we walked in jumping up and down.

We hung up , cleaned up, decorated, designed, set up, and piled things all over the house. We were 'so' ready for a party. Nessie and I looked at each other, shaking our heads at how good we all did. I swear Nessie and I can read each others mind.

The door bell rang as the music started and people starting to pile in, Nessie and I stayed by each others side all night, but I left her for 5 minutes to get a some more 'drank'. And this boy, John who was a total ass that went out with me for 5 months and cheated on me, like 3 times that I didn't find out till after, came up and pushed me against the counter.

"Ew John your breath stinks" I looked up at him, as his bud light breath spilled out. It wasn't cute on him at all.

"Claire, Claire, Claire, what will I do with you?" he smiled evilly shaking his head back and forth.

"Uh nothing cause I'm leaving , uh bye..." I glared and pushed him away trying to walk out.

An devilish grin appeared on his lips, As he grabbed my hand.

"Actually your staying right here" He pushed her back against the kitchen counter and slid his hand up my shirt.

"JOHN! Stop, I don't want this, I will tell my big muscle friends, and they will hunt you down and kill you'' I smiled politely and he backed off for a minute before grinning even bigger.

"I doubt it Claire -" cut off by Nessie who pulled him off, I smiled at her thankfully.

"Don't you dare touch my friend again , YOU HEAR THAT JOHN?" she smiled and pushed him to the ground.

"OW, damn Nessie I like girls that can control their men." she looked at him in distaste, and I pulled out a knife in Mya's cabinet and poked it to his jaw.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR NESSIE, I WILL FIND YOU MYSELF AND MAKE YOU FEEL ANY ANGER I HAVE IN ME! DO YOU HEAR THIS JOHN DISGUSTING NASTY UGLY MYERS?" I looked at him pure truthful, shaking with anger, as it radiated through me, maybe It was the alcohol who knows. But he got up and ran. I ran out side and yelled loudly.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK JOHN I WILL HURT YOU!" I yelled and Nessie came behind me and we squealed.

"OH MY GOD CLAIRE, WHO KNEW YOU HAD ANGER IN YOU?" I giggled and hugged her.

"I sure didn't but no one messes with my friend like that. Jacob would have killed him so I helped him out" I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Oh and think of Quil!" I smiled at the thought , we both looked and each other and died laughing on the floor of the front lawn.

"Oh look what we have out here, drunken laughs, let me join!" Mya came out laughing.

"Yeah come , come" Nessie smiled, we were all so wasted, John was a buzz kill , not that I drank all the time, but now that I think about it before him I did have quite a few bloody Mary's , and Mya just brought out a bottle of Vodka Strawberry. Which of course I took from her, and chugged down a few sips and giggled with the girls as my sight got more blurry.

"Isn't Jacob sexy" Nessie let out laughing, and gazing out at the sky.

"Oh yeah Ness, but Quil is pretty damn sexy haa" I giggled at her, and she smiled as we gazed together, Mya sighed.

"Uh fuck you guys and your older men" she got up grinning and walked into the house.

"Nessie lets prank call Quil and Jacob" She giggled

"YEAH oh my god, they'll die" I giggled and pulled out my phone and started to dial Quil's number from private.

ring, ring, ring .

"Hello"

"Hey man what's up?" I giggled with a deep voice on, as Nessie fell behind me laughing so hard I swear her smile would break off her face.

"uh hello sir Quil." I let out a giggle as I said this.

"CLAIRE WHERE ARE YOU? WHOS NUMBER IS THIS? ARE YOU DRUNK? IS THAT NESSIE? IS SHE DRUNK?" I ran over to Nessie and gave her the look 'they know' she swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked at me wide eyes.

"CLAIRE? ARE YOU OKAY? CLAIRE? YOUR AT MYAS? ILL BE THERE IN 2 WITH JAKE" He sounded mad, I closed my phone and hurried up and took Nessie into the house.

"Nessie they know, they know. Oh god, and Jakes coming, come on bathroom now." I gave her a stern look and we bolted to the bathroom, fixed our makeup. And ran out to the party I got some brandy and we took 2 shots ' for luck' and then came out with the rest of the party like nothing happened.

"Claire look over at the door" Nessie barely let out as I lost my breath. 'oh great, Quil looks pissed.' Nessie, and I bolted through the back door, barely holding up. And giggling most of the way, we saw Jacob and Quil following us.

"Claire" Quil breathed out. As I walked to the corner of the yard as Jake was talking to Nessie.

"Qwil" I giggled, he looked at me and shook his head.

"Claire how much have you had to drink?" I giggled.

"Qwuil I only had about 2 shots, some vodka , and a bloody Mary." Quil looked shocked, hmm he's sexy, oh my god, he has no shirt on them abs are everywhere. I need to touch them. Yum, I licked my lips as I heard Quil say something.

"Sorrwy what diddd-d you just say, sexy?" he chuckled, and smiled.

"Yeah your wasted , lets take you to my house, We won't tell Emily this time, We'll say your staying at Mya's ill text her from your phone now okay?" he looked at me seriously.

"Uh yeah shure babe, anything you say. Is Nessie- pooh, and Jakey wakey coming?" I giggled, he smiled.

"Yeah they kind of have too." he grabbed my phone and smiled, texting Aunt Emily. I giggled at his face, and walked closer and smiled up at him, grabbing my phone and running.

"HAHA, can't catch me" Nessie looked over at me and gleamed as she squealed and ran with me too, Quil and Jake shared looks, and started to run to catch us as Ness glided and I sprinted and jumped over a log, in the woods Quil came behind me and put me on his shoulder as Jacob did with Nessie.

"ahahahah Qwiulllly, I like your shirt" I said as Nessie giggled.

"Claire I'm not wearing a shirt." He smiled up at me walking along a path towards his house.

I smiled, "I know" and giggled.

"GOOD ONE CLAIRE, LISTEN TO THIS" she giggled as she said , while the boys rolled there eyes, and she squirmed for a second on jakes shoulder then said,

"Baby, Baby Jakey." Jakes arm hairs shot up and he smiled widely at Nessie, Nessie and I broke out in laughter.

"OH MY GOD, GOOD ONE NESS DID YOU SEE HIS FACE" I giggled and she couldn't keep still laughing.

"Let's see, Qwiulllly Qwiulllly, Baby come on look at me, you sexy Qwuil." He smiled widely.

"Okay Claire, come on stop giving me and Jake seizures." He said looking between Me and Nessie as we giggled so hard, our mouths hurt.

I looked up and saw we were at Quil's house.

"OHH pweetty house, Qwiulllly." Nessie giggled and I smiled as he nodded saying 'thank you'

"Yeah Qwiulllly is going to buy me a house when we get older right?" He ginned, as Jacob chuckled and Nessie shook her head.

"HE BETTER!" Nessie smiled, Jacob laughed.

"Of course Claire" Quil answered me.

The walked up the steps, Quil unlocked the door and put me down keeping a hand around my waist as Jacob kept Nessie on his shoulder.

"Jakeeeeeey, Baby look Claire got to get down why cant I ?" Nessie giggled, I smiled at her grinning widely.

"Because Claire can run away and Quil can catch her Ness, if you run away it'll take me atleast 30 minutes to find you" he chuckled.

"Ohhhhhhhh" Nessie answered, then laughed. As Quil locked the door behind them and locked all the windows smiling over at Nessie. She growled a little, but Jacob said a mind 'thanks' to Quil.

"Claireyy member John? Ha-ha he tried to get with you, I think you should have killed him." she giggled as I fell to the floor laughing at Jakes and Quil's shocked face's. Then Nessie put her hand to Quil's and Jake's face showing what happened, and they growled at first then laughed.

Quil came over to me and smiled. "If that boy ever comes back, you let me know." I nodded, mesmerized by his assuring brown-hazel eyes. There so beautiful. I wish I could tell him, WAIT I'M DRUNK that's a good idea, and if he doesn't feel the same, then ill blame it on being drunk, not now though. I'll wait till we are alone.

"Jakey, I'm tired" Nessie looked up at Jake yawning and he couldn't say no, she winked at me, then followed Jake to the guest room.

"BYE LOVAS" Nessie yelled as Jake smiled an apologetic smile, Quil nodded.

* * *

haha , i love Nessie and Claire3

-smiles and jumps-

i also like Embry call and Leah3 you'll see them soon ! haha till then here's 3 chapters, no where near done. (:


	4. Drunken Claire

**A/N- ok so heres chapter 4 it's been a while -looks down..- sorry!**

**Quil- ties to chair- Now say who owns it or i won't let you go..**

**Me- WHY! I DO DUH!**

**Quil- Your not thinking straight are you drunk? SAY IT!**

**Me- FINE! PANTS!**

**Quil- Are you five?**

**Me- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, well...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR AM TRYING TO ! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WONDERFUL Stephenie Meyer! **

**R&R thank you!**

* * *

**Previously….**

_**"Claireyy member John? Ha-ha he tried to get with you, I think you should have killed him." she giggled as I fell to the floor laughing at Jakes and Quil's shocked faces. Then Nessie put her hand to Quil's and Jake's face showing what happened, and they growled at first then laughed.**_

_**Quil came over to me and smiled. "If that boy ever comes back, you let me know." I nodded, mesmerized by his assuring brown-hazel eyes. There so beautiful. I wish I could tell him, WAIT I'M DRUNK that's a good idea, and if he doesn't feel the same, then ill blame it on being drunk, not now though. I'll wait till we are alone.**_

_**"Jakey, I'm tired" Nessie looked up at Jake yawning and he couldn't say no, she winked at me, and then followed Jake to the guest room.**_

_**"BYE LOVAS" Nessie yelled as Jake smiled an apologetic smile, Quil nodded.**_

_**Once Claire and Quil get to his room…..**_

* * *

I just kept staring at Quil… 'Well we're finally alone…hmm should I tell him how I really feel about him... oh well im drunk I can just use that as an excuse if he asks me about it tomorrow.'

"Quil you know you are sexy right? And that I love you…. Not like the best friend love, but like the I want to have sexy Quil and Claire babies with you right?" I smiled, and blushed but giggled at his face, he looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Quil are you in there?" I waved my hands infront of his face

"Helllllllllllllllllooo" I snapped my fingers patiently.. I couldn't take it anymore so I screamed

"QQQQQQQQUILLLLLLLLL!" Finally getting his attention.

"What do you mean Claire? You l-llll-ove me?" He asked almost surprised at what I said. Now I know he's not dumb… But, how could this big teddy bear not know that I'm in love with him as much as girls are in love with that Twilight movie or something!

"Now Now Quilly What did I just say? Oh I remember I said I love you and want your babies, so while I'm drunk LETS GO TO THE BEDROOM" and I snapped my fingers and kissed his cheek.

"Claire you are intoxicated… You won't remember this tomorrow or want this… or me..." He said looking down at the ground with me on his damn shoulders.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW QUIL! I know what I want, and you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled. He looked at me and pulled me into his room.

"Claire we can't do this while your drunk" He frowned and handed me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Thanks, I guess well you ruined my buzz, goodnight Quil, but I do love you, I don't care what you say. I'll day you every day if I have too." I told him as I teared up and I started taking off my heels and getting undressed right there, at least I choose sexy undies and a lace tan and black lingerie. (Mind thanking Nessie)

"Cllllaaa-aaire what-t-ttt-t are you doing?" He covered his eyes and asked.

"What are you repulsed by me or something? I MEAN I AM A WOMAN WITH NEEDS QUIL! So if you don't want them whatever..." I said not really thinking about what I just said, meanwhile Quil groaned.

"Claire, I would never be repulsed by you ever, I was just shocked. And I do love you Claire more than anything in this world. You are by far the most beautiful, sexiest girl I've ever seen." He replied looking down at his feet.

I walked over to him in my tan and black lingerie and tilted his head up with my hand. "That's all I needed" I let out breathlessly as I climbed I pushed him back on to his bed and kissed every damn part of him that was in my reach except for his lips.

"Claire, I love you so much, but we can-nnt you're drunk!" He pushed me back.

"NO IM ACTUALLY KINDA SOBER NOW AND STOP PUSHING ME AWAY. IF YOU LOVE ME SO FUCKING MUCH SHOW ME!" I screamed and he looked at me shocked because I never yell at him, and I mean ever. But, I'm sick of this bullshit, if he loves me he needs to show me.

"Hello can you stop acting like you're in shock I know you've known for a while that I love you." I was really starting to get annoyed with this damn werewolf I mean seriously... I'm yelling out love to him and he's acting like he's going into damn shock.

"I don't know what to say Claire..." He looked up at me with a sad smile.

"Oh, I see you don't love me like I love you. I think it's best if I leave…" I put on his shorts and shirts and picked up my dress and heels as I wobbled over to the door and had my hand on the handle... "I'll see you around Quil, and DON'T come looking for me." I told him in a serious tone.

"Wait, Claire please I need you. Don't leave me" He pleaded to me. I turned around and have never seen him so sad ever. He got up and set my heels on the floor and my dress and picked me up bridal style and carried me onto his bed and pulled the sheets down and got in beside me. I stared up into his brown eyes with green specks and as I teared up I gave him a sad smile and turned away from him on the opposite side not facing him.

"Claire I'm sorry if I hurt you. I love every part of you from your little toes, to your head. I promise you I didn't mean to hurt you, I just I don't want you to regret it Claire, I want you forever and I do love you way more than a friend, please don't cry. I need you Claire." He begged me, with a sad voice. He started to kiss my ankles, up to my shin then my thigh. He lifted up the t-shirt and kissed my side then my ribs then my neck lingering there a bit. He moved to my ear and nibbled a bit and sucked as I moaned his name. I felt a smile against my cheek as he kissed there, I felt his hot hands turn me over to face him.

I looked up and smiled as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "You are beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, and darn cute." He kissed my nose and then he closed his eyes as I did mine and he put his arms around my waist as I put my around his neck and I pulled him down to me and kissed his lips like I needed them to breathe which truthfully I felt like that's how it really was. After a couple minutes we both pulled away to breath with big grins on our faces, he had no shirt on so I kissed all the way down his chest as he groaned out "Claire" and "Claire I love you so fucking much" I helped him shimmy out of his pants so he was just in boxers and I smiled up at him as I kissed around his V. I straddled him and kissed his lips again more forcefully.

* * *

**Next chapter will hopefully be out next week sorry I had to cut it right there, I know this chapter is a bit short... :( Love you all!**


End file.
